someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Super Mario Brothers Super Show: Lost Episode
How this whole thing started Hello. I'm a regular 13-year old guy who loves video games, like many other people. One of the things I love in particular with games is Nintendo's current mascot, Super Mario. His games were mostly good, if you ignore Mario's Time Machine and Hotel Mario, at least. And who could forget the "masterpiece" that is the Super Mario Brothers Super Show. Usually, I'd just go one a website to watch shows like this, but I was feeling... adventurous. So, I went on E-bay to find a copy, as I knew that local stores weren't gonna sell the DVDs any time soon. On E-bay I found multiple copies of DVDs for the show (In case you're wondering, the magical Blu-Ray didn't exist yet when the show was made and ended,) with many of them being up to $60, which is flat out overpriced for such a bad show. Eventually, I found a copy worth only $5. Honestly, I think it's too high for such trash. Anyways, I had the money to get it, but first, I checked the description of the item. Here's what it said: "Super Mario Brothers Super Show episodes! Only $5 and worth the price! Including such classics such as: 'The Bird! The Bird!', 'Mario and the Beanstalk', 'Robo Koopa', and 'Disposal'!" It looked pretty legitimate, especially on a site like Ebay. Anyways, I decided to check Wikipedia for each episode, just in case. All but the 4th one were on there, but realized that this could be a rare unseen episode that would normally cost hundreds to thousands of dollars. I finally gave in to temptation and bought it. The episodes After waiting a few days (The seller was in the same area,) the regular delivery man had arrived, and he gave me the case in a box, and I payed up the $5. I opened it with a sort of excitement, and saw the case of the DVD in regular condition. Surprisingly, there were no scratches or even signs of damage. I put the disk in my PS3, and started it up. The first thing I noticed was that there wasn't any DVD menu, it just started on the episode titled "The Bird! The Bird!", which was the very first episode officially made. The 3 episodes were tame, and I had a great time watching them, and just made jokes at some points that made me laugh surprisingly hard, basically at tears. The only thing that was odd about them, though, was that Toad seemed more like a control freak than I remember, with him forcing others to go his way, even to the point of harming others to get his point across. Then again, the last time I saw these was when I was 6, so I dismissed this thought as it could've just been my memories being incorrect, as for some reason, everything from age 7 and under is kind of odd in memory. Besides, would they really get the same voice actor to re-cast his lines just for this one DVD? I doubted it. However, the 4th one, which if you forgot, was titled "Disposal", was actually very different. The animation was similar, but the tone of it was much darker. It started out with Mario, Luigi, and Peach in Mario and Luigi's house, with absolutely no sign of Toad. Something odd happened a few times while this huddling scene played out, as the screen flashed into a different scene, and the new scene only lasted about 20 seconds, showing Toad doing questionable things that'd make him seem more like a criminal, with the scenes being in black and white. Some things shown were actually kind of morbid, including things such as dragging what looked like cold corpses and throwing them into fire, harming the citizens of Cramalot (from the 2nd episode of the series,) etc. Each time one of those scenes appeared, the camera zoomed in on them, and it's now possible to see that they're whispering to each other, and it's possible to hear what they're whispering about: "M-Mario, are you sure we should do this to him? Maybe that's a poser made by King Koopa, I wouldn't put it above him--" "Luigi, don't worry! He's a criminal, and needs to be shown what happens to people who are bad! This is the right thing to do!" "Mario, I'm with Luigi, this is pretty drastic, even for you! This just feels wrong to do, especially after all we've been through with him! Besides, where would we get a bag to do this?" "Don't worry, Princess. It's all okay, we'll use Luigi's spare bag that he never uses!" These were some of many lines stated by Mario, Luigi, and Peach, as many, many more were stated in a sort of argument about a bag, and putting a criminal inside the bag-- Wait. All these things are connected. All the things Toad did must have made him a criminal, possibly with a bounty on his head, the three characters could be planning to get the bounty for themselves. The scene faded to the next scene, showing the 3 characters climbing the mountain with something in a bag, as regular comic relief somehow ensued. However, the humor was somehow even worse than regular episodes, all they made were death jokes and awkward innuendos. This scene lasted about 12 minutes, and I never made a noise of enjoyment during it. However, finally, after all that, they were at the mountaintop. Now I noticed the slight squirming of the bag, and the stains on it. Finally, they lit the bag on fire, and threw it off the mountain, into a river with multiple crocodiles with incredibly sharp teeth. The bag fell, and the bag burned away, showing Toad, crying in fear, having absolutely no idea what was happening, until it was too late. It showed Toad being eaten by the crocodiles and ripping him apart and eating the remaining limbs. Then Mario said: "Guys, this was the best thing to do. It's better to be gone and be forgotten, rather than being remembered as a monster. DO NOT TELL ANYONE that we did this. It's better to forget about him. Let's go before anyone notices." Then, the credits played. This was obviously very different from the regular, and had changed what I thought killed the TV series. I first thought that people complained about the horrible jokes and many pasta references, but now I think this very episode killed this TV series on its own. This was 16 minutes of lost episode material. I turned off the PS3, and took out the disc, which I put back into its case, when I noticed that Toad was missing from the cover... which was when I put it away, never to be seen, or used, again. This was episode 65. And it's not going anywhere any time soon. Oh, and at one point it kinda looks like Mario's reading Mao's Little Red Book but I'm not sure. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Super Mario Category:Television Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Fixed